One Day in Spring
by 100percentcocoa
Summary: "Aku sudah bilang, kan? Kau itu berharga bagiku, kancing itu buktinya," Nijimura mengingatkannya lagi akan benda kecil yang sedari tadi digenggam Akashi kuat-kuat. "Tapi aku akan pergi dari hidupmu sebentar lagi, dan kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri kalau mengatakan hal tadi." / NijiAka, future MayuAka. RnR?


"Nijimura-san mencariku?'

Yang dipanggil menoleh, dan matanya membulat karena terkejut. "Oh, Akashi? Kebetulan—atau kau sedang mencariku juga?"

"Aku diberitahu Kubota-san kalau kau mencariku," balas Akashi sambil berjalan menghampiri kakak kelasnya. "Dan aku belum memberi selamat padamu, jadi sekalian saja."

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan murid-murid kelas tiga SMP Teikou.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu memperhatikan penampilan mantan kaptennya sejenak. Tabung kelulusan di tangan kirinya bertengger di bahu, sedangkan tangan kanannya di dalam saku celana. _Blazer_ putih khas Teikou yang dikenakannya—yang biasa dibiarkan terbuka—hari ini dikancing rapi. Surai eboni belah kirinya juga disisir rapi, namun ekspresi malas dan postur santainya masih sama.

Masih sama. Semuanya masih sama.

Namun kenyataannya tidak sama, karena pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu tidak akan menghadiri Teikou lagi besok. Tidak besok, tidak minggu depan...

Tidak lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

One Day in Spring © 100% cocoa

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing: NijiAka, future MayuAka

Warning: possible OOCness, possible manga/replace novel spoilers, timeskip(s)

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi menghirup udara sejenak, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Nijimura-san—maksudku, _Senpai,_" katanya sambil tersenyum kecil, namun tidak terlihat karena posisinya.

"Iya," Nijimura tertegun untuk beberapa saat, sebelum membuang wajahnya ke samping. "Jangan bungkuk seperti itu—bikin malu, tahu."

Akashi kembali berdiri tegak, kemudian menggeleng. "Setidaknya aku ingin menunjukkan rasa hormat dan terima kasihku. Senpai sudah membimbing dan berbuat banyak padaku, baik sebagai kapten maupun kakak kelas," tatapannya melunak, namun suaranya tegas seperti biasanya. "Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan posisi wakil kapten sekaligus kapten padaku. Terima kasih sudah memimpin kami para anak kelas dua—aku sekalian mewakili anak-anak 'Kiseki no Sedai'—dan karena Senpai sudah menjadi panutan yang baik."

Sang kakak kelas mendengus, namun tidak bisa menahan senyum. "Aku hampir setiap hari menghajar Haizaki dan men-dekopin kalian bocah-bocah Kiseki. Aku harap kau tidak menjadikanku panutan karena dua hal itu, Akashi."

Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul, seraya berkata, "Nijimura-san memang sering bertingkah ekstrim, tapi itu karena kau orang yang tegas dan bertanggung jawab."

"Dasar pintar ngomong. Dengan mulut seperti itu pantas saja kau tidak ada masalah saat berhadapan dengan wartawan," balas Nijimura sambil terkekeh. Ingin rasanya ia mengacak surai merah yang mencuat-cuat itu, namun Nijimura mengurungkan niatnya. "Kau lebih banyak bicara dibanding saat upacara pengunduran diri anggota klub basket kelas tiga bulan lalu, ya?"

Angin hangat bulan Maret menerpa wajah keduanya, dan baik Nijimura maupun Akashi hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Suara gelak tawa dan orang-orang mengobrol terdengar samar-samar dari tempat mereka berdiri, dan pemuda bermata kelabu itu memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Aku.. Aku tidak percaya aku benar-benar lulus."

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Akashi, satu alisnya terangkat. "Senpai kan pintar. Tentu saja bisa lulus dengan mudah."

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu," beberapa helai daun mendarat di kepalanya, dan Nijimura mengacak surai hitamnya. "Hanya saja aku—aku pernah berpikir untuk berhenti sekolah. Sempat berpikir untuk berhenti karena penyakit ayahku." Alis-alisnya bertemu, dan ia menghela nafas. Sudah terlambat untuk menarik kata-katanya. "Gomen. Hari ini hari yang bahagia—seharusnya—dan aku baru saja merusak suasana."

Banyak sekali yang ingin Akashi katakan. Mengenai kondisi ayah seniornya, dan pendapat pribadinya mengenai hal tersebut, namun Akashi hanya diam karena itu bukan tempatnya bicara. Akhirnya ia hanya berkata, "Semoga ayah Nijimura-san lekas sembuh," dan kedengarannya hanya seperti formalitas belaka.

"Ya," balas Nijimura singkat. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengungkit ayah sama sekali hari ini... Lalu aku ingat kau menguping waktu itu, jadi tak apa menurutku."

"Waktu itu tidak sengaja. Aku berada tepat di luar ruangan, dan Nijimura-san sendiri juga suaranya tidak pelan."

Kali ini Nijimura benar-benar tidak tahan untuk mengacak rambut merah itu. "Iya, iya. Santai saja, Akashi!" Katanya sambil tertawa.

Akashi menangkis tangan kiri seniornya itu, namun ikut tertawa kecil sembari merapikan rambutnya yang sekarang berantakan. Rasanya hangat—baik wajah maupun dadanya—dan ia yakin sekali akan merindukan momen-momen kecil bersama salah satu orang terdekatnya di sekolah ini.

_Orang terdekatnya..._

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah Nijimura-san mencariku? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kenapa harus terjadi sesuatu dulu kalau mau bertemu denganmu?" Tanya Nijimura balik. Kali ini jantung Akashi yang berulah, entah kenapa berdegup lebih cepat. "Dan—oh, benar juga! Untung kau mengingatkan!"

Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, tangan kanannya mencabut kancing kedua dari _blazer _sekolah miliknya, dan menyodorkannya pada Akashi.

"Ini. Untukmu."

Di saat yang sama, angin berhembus kencang sekali.

Mata Akashi terbelalak. Ia berusaha mengembalikan ekspresi netralnya yang biasa, cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya sedikit menganga dan tangan kanannya meraih kancing tersebut ragu-ragu.

"Untuk..ku?"

Nijimura mengangguk mantap, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Jangan kaget begitu."

Akashi menggenggam benda kecil di telapaknya itu erat-erat. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk, tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Nijimura yang entah kenapa terlihat... Sedih?

"Kenapa.."

_Kau tahu apa artinya, kan?_

Nijimura menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau bertanya pakai nada yang benar," tegurnya. Tangan kanannya kembali masuk ke saku, dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke dahan-dahan pohon yang bergerak-gerak karena angin. "Soal 'kenapa'... Bagaimana ya. Kubota dan Sekiguchi sudah menanggalkan kancing mereka pada gadis-gadis kelas sebelah—yang entah namanya siapa aku lupa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau keduanya punya gebetan," lanjutnya sebal. "Kesehatan ayah yang tidak stabil selalu menyita perhatianku dari sekolah. Karena itu aku tidak pernah memikirkan kencan dan hal-hal semacamnya..." Nijimura berhenti sejenak, menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "...Memikirkan basket saja sudah susah. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Karena itu aku mengundurkan diri jadi kapten."

Akashi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Nijimura meliriknya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "Lalu aku berpikir.. Kalau orang yang berharga, aku masih punya kouhai-kouhai-ku kan? Dan aku memutuskan, aku ingin Akashi yang memiliki kancingku. Iya, kau berharga bagiku, jangan kelihatan kaget seperti itu dong," tegurnya lagi.

"Tapi—kenapa bukan Aomine?" Tanya Akashi, mencoba untuk tidak terbata-bata. _Nijimura-san kan lebih dekat dengan Aomine..._

"Pfft! Benar, jangan bilang-bilang Aomine, ya. Bocah itu pasti menganggap dirinya favoritku, huh?" Balas Nijimura di sela-sela tawanya. "Aomine itu sudah seperti adikku. Dan aku punya adik, jadi aku tahu persis rasanya seperti apa. Tapi kalau kau..." Ia menggeleng, kemudian menepuk kepala Akashi dua kali. "Kalau denganmu, aku tidak tahu persis seperti apa. Yang jelas kau berharga buatku."

Nijimura tidak mengatakan apa-apa meski wajah dan telinga adik kelasnya itu berubah kemerahan sekarang. Kouhai-nya juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Apa mungkin karena yang barusan itu terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta—

Iris abu-abu itu membulat sempurna.

"Akashi!" Sembur Nijimura tiba-tiba. "Maaf kalau kau merasa aneh—menganggap_ku_ aneh—gomen, gomen! Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu sama sekali-!"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu!" Sanggah Akashi cepat, suaranya tidak kalah keras dengan suara senpai-nya. "Aku hanya.. Hanya.. Sedikit terkejut. Nijimura-san juga... Juga berharga bagiku."

Wajah yang tadinya panik berubah jahil, "Bicaranya jangan terpaksa begitu."

"Tidak, sungguh! Nijimura-san sangat berharga bagiku.."

"Oke, oke, santai saja," balas Nijimura sambil tergelak. Adik kelasnya yang satu ini benar-benar deh...

Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Perasaan hangat yang tadi semakin kuat saja rasanya. "Terima kasih banyak. Kancing ini akan kujaga baik-baik." Ada jeda sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan, "...Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa Senpai terlihat sangat sedih?" Tanyanya hati-hati. "Matamu terlihat…"

"...Oh," Nijimura tertawa kecil. Benar-benar tidak ada yang luput dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro, rupanya. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir, mungkin kancing itu sekalian sebagai hadiah perpisahan saja."

Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kalau itu yang Nijimura-san pikirkan, tolong jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengunjungi Senpai di sekolahmu yang baru nanti—kami semua akan melakukannya. Aku, Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko—"

"Akashi," Nijimura menyela, dan kali ini ia tidak tersenyum. "Aku—aku berangkat ke LA siang ini. Sepulang dari sekolah aku akan langsung ke Narita."

Dan perasaan hangat yang tadi seketika itu juga lenyap.

"_Kenapa?_"

Nijimura memejamkan matanya, tidak mau melihat ekspresi Akashi sekarang—ekspresi yang sama saat di koridor waktu itu.

Saat Akashi tidak sengaja mendengar berita pengunduran dirinya sebagai kapten..

"Nijimura-san."

"Iya, iya, maaf. Aku merusak suasana lagi..." Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan hal ini pada Akashi—tidak pada siapa pun. Namun setelah kelepasan bicara seperti tadi, setidaknya mantan wakil kaptennya itu patut mendapat penjelasan, bukan?

"...Tadi aku sudah bilang kan, soal ingin berhenti sekolah karena ayahku?" Katanya memulai. "Dan kau juga sudah dengar di ruangan Pelatih Sanada waktu itu. Ayah dirawat di rumah sakit sejak musim semi tahun lalu—sejak awal aku masuk kelas tiga." Melihat Akashi mengangguk, ia melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya saat itu dokter sudah... Turun tangan. Saat itu kondisi ayah sangat kritis, dan dokter menyarankan kami untuk memindahkan perawatannya ke luar negeri."

"Ke Los Angeles," sambung Akashi yang sudah menangkap jalannya pembicaraan. "Dan ayahmu masih dirawat disana sampai sekarang,"

Nijimura menggeleng, "Keluargaku sudah disana sekarang, sejak tahun lalu... Ayah, ibu, dan dua adikku."

Akashi memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Aku tahu Nijimura-san tinggal sendirian. Tapi tak kusangka alasannya.."

"Banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentang diriku," kata Nijimura sambil tersenyum lemah. "Begitu juga aku, tentangmu." Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit biru cerah yang terbentang di atasnya. Kontras sekali dengan keadaan hatinya sekarang. "Kalau bisa aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi... Tapi mungkin tidak bisa, ya? Yang kutahu cuma kau punya ayah yang payah."

Ujung-ujung bibir Akashi tertarik ke atas, namun matanya berubah sayu. "Aku juga. Suatu saat aku ingin.. Bercerita tentang ibuku. Kalau bisa." Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan suara pelan, "Beliau yang mengenalkanku pada basket."

Nijimura tertegun.

"...Aku sempat ingin berhenti sekolah tahun lalu—untuk ikut keluargaku ke LA," lanjutnya setelah diam beberapa saat. "Tapi ayah tidak mengizinkanku. Katanya aku harus lulus dulu, baru menyusulnya kesana... Aku tidak ingin pergi. Ayah _tahu_ aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku ingin main basket terus bersama kalian bocah-bocah Kiseki, dengan Kubota, Sekiguchi, dan bahkan Haizaki. Waktu itu Kise baru masuk klub juga, kan?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa, dan Akashi tidak ingin mendengar tawa Nijimura yang dipaksakan seperti itu.

"Ayahmu pria yang baik."

Nijimura mengangguk, "Ayah paling hebat di seluruh dunia, menurutku." Kemudian ia menatap kedua iris merah itu lekat-lekat, "Tapi mau tak mau hari ini aku berangkat. Karena itu mungkin—mungkin kancing itu bisa dijadikan kenang-kenangan. Setelah ini aku akan pergi dan kau akan melanjutkan hidupmu di Jepang, Akashi, dan perlahan kau pasti akan melupakanku. Kalian semua pasti akan melupakanku. Dan sebagai gantinya kalian akan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru... Mungkin senpai yang jauh lebih baik dariku, entahla—"

"Tolong," sela Akashi tiba-tiba. "Tolong _jangan_ bicara seperti itu, Nijimura-san."

"...Gomen," _Ah, dia marah padaku._

Akashi membuang wajahnya, kali ini dirinya yang tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Nijimura. "...Kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih tenang dari yang tadi. "Kita harus buat pesta perpisahan. Nijimura-san tidak bisa pergi begitu saja—"

"Hei, hei," yang bersangkutan meraih kedua bahu Akashi, menyita perhatiannya kembali. "Tidak perlu. Akan semakin sulit bagiku untuk pergi kalau mengadakan pesta segala. Kau mengerti kan? Yang tahu hal ini cuma kau seorang," ia melepaskan pegangannya, dan sorot mata Akashi yang kecewa membuat dadanya sedikit sesak.

"Kau bisa membayangkannya kan, kalau mengadakan pesta? Nanti Momoi menangis, lalu Kise ikut menangis, lalu Aomine dibuat kesal oleh mereka berdua. Murasakibara akan membuat tagihan makanannya bengkak karena ia tidak berhenti-berhenti makan, dan Midorima akan memberiku _lucky item _aneh-aneh sebagai hadiah perpisahan," Nijimura menggeleng, dan sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi saja. "Kau dan Kuroko pasti cuma diam—dan aku akan sedih hanya karena melihat ekspresi datar kalian berdua."

"Aku mengerti," kata Akashi pada akhirnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti—_tidak ingin mengerti_—tapi ia akan menghargai keputusan seniornya, seberapapun menyakitkannya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. "Aku mengerti. Senpai jangan bicara lagi.. Kau terdengar seperti mau menangis."

Nijimura tergelak, "Siapa yang mau nangis!? Dasar!" Ia men-dekopin dahi yang tertutupi surai merah menyala itu, dan Akashi sedikit lega karena tawanya kali ini tidak dipaksakan.

Hatinya sudah mantap. Bagaimana bisa ia diam saja setelah Nijimura mempercayainya tentang keberangkatannya ke Amerika?

_Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang._

"Nijimura-san," detak jantungnya semakin berpacu dan Akashi menatap lurus bola mata kelabu itu. "Sebenarnya sejak dulu, aku—"

"Akashi," Nijimura menyela, meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di bibir mungil itu dan senyumnya terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Nijimura-san..?"

"Kali ini aku yang minta tolong," lanjut Nijimura, kemudian menjauhkan telunjuknya. "Jangan.. Jangan katakan hal itu."

"Tapi aku—"

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Kau itu berharga bagiku, kancing itu buktinya," Nijimura mengingatkannya lagi akan benda kecil yang sedari tadi digenggam Akashi kuat-kuat. "Tapi aku akan pergi dari hidupmu sebentar lagi, dan kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri kalau mengatakan hal tadi."

"Senpai _tidak berhak_ mengatur perasaanku."

"Aku bukannya mengatur," balas Nijimura cepat. "Aku hanya bilang jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu!"

Akashi terhenyak. _Hal yang tidak perlu?_

Nijimura menggigit bibirnya, dan kalau bisa ia ingin menarik kata-katanya barusan.

_Jadi perasaanku ini _tidak perlu_?_

Akashi memicingkan matanya, mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit yang terus menjalar di dadanya. "Kau bicara seakan-akan ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu," tukasnya tajam.

Tatapan Nijimura tidak kalah tajam, namun suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Basket adalah yang mempertemukanku denganmu, anak kelas satu paling pendek yang waktu itu langsung lolos masuk _first-string,_" tatapannya sedikit demi sedikit melunak. "Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan main basket lagi—bahkan tidak di waktu luang, kalau aku bisa menggunakannya untuk menemani ayah di rumah sakit. Selain jarak Tokyo dengan LA yang menyebrang _benua_, aku tidak yakin kita dapat bertemu lagi untuk ke depannya nanti."

Kali ini sakitnya tidak main-main.

Akashi menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu lagi.

_Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu—_

Tapi sakit yang dirasakannya tetap saja...

"Akashi," panggil Nijimura pelan, tidak henti-hentinya mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu bicara blak-blakan. "Aku tahu kau marah dan kecewa, dan kau mungkin membenciku karena ini tapi... Ini kenyataannya."

"Aku tidak marah," balas Akashi sedikit terlalu cepat. "Kau memberiku _kenang-kenangan_ sesaat sebelum kau menghilang dari hidupku, dan saat aku hendak jujur tentang perasaanku sendiri kau bilang _tidak perlu. _Kalau ini memang kenyataan yang harus kuterima, baiklah. Akan kuterima. Aku tidak marah."

Hening melanda keduanya, hanya suara semilir angin musim semi yang terdengar dan suara kicauan burung-burung yang riang, sangat bertolak belakang dengan keadaan kapten dan mantan kapten tim basket Teikou yang saling menatap dalam diam.

Nijimura akhirnya mengangkat tangannya, meraih kepala adik kelasnya itu dan menyandarkannya di bahu berlapis _blazer _putih miliknya. "Kalau orang-orang melihatku membuat 'Akashi-sama' menangis, nanti aku dibenci, lho?" Bisiknya pelan, tidak berkomentar apa-apa saat bahunya mulai terasa hangat dan basah karena air mata.

Entah berapa lama keduanya berdiri di sana, dan yang Akashi ingat setelahnya pada hari itu adalah punggung Nijimura yang pergi—pergi ke luar sekolah, pergi menuju bandara, pergi dari hidupnya—dan kancing bulat berwarna putih yang entah sampai kapan akan digenggamnya itu terasa sangat berat.

Midorima mengajaknya pulang bersama hari itu, tidak mengomentari wajahnya yang kusut dan matanya yang sedikit bengkak sama sekali.

* * *

><p>Kancing pemberian Nijimura masih terus dibawanya. Kadang di saku kemeja, saku celana, di kantung kecil pakaian berkudanya...<p>

"Aomine sudah membolos latihan hampir seminggu," bisik Akashi pada suatu malam, kedua bola mata merah yang lelah itu memandangi benda bulat kecil di antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Entah berbicara dengan siapa.

"Kuroko juga semakin hilang fokus akhir-akhir ini. Aku dan Midorima sudah berusaha untuk mempertahankan tim, tapi sepertinya perpecahan sudah tidak dapat dihindari," bisiknya lagi.

"...Aku merasa Murasakibara semakin menjauh. Entah apa yang ada dipikirkannya..."

* * *

><p>Tatapan dari kedua bola mata yang heterokrom itu sangat menusuk. Sorot matanya dingin, tidak kalah dingin dengan senyuman yang terulas di bibirnya, dan ia menimang-nimang benda kecil yang berada di telapak tangannya.<p>

"Aku berpikir untuk membuangmu," katanya entah pada siapa. "Konyol menurutku untuk tetap menyimpan benda seperti ini, saat sudah sangat jelas bahwa aku dan Shuuzo—ah, tidak, _Nijimura-san_—tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

Sambil meraih sebuah kotak kecil, ia melanjutkan percakapan satu arahnya. "Tapi diriku yang satunya—Akashi Seijuuro yang gagal itu—ia masih saja menaruh harapan pada orang itu. Setelah sekian lama..."

"...Jadi kupikir menyimpan kenang-kenangan bodoh ini tidak apa-apa. Daripada membuangnya... Yah, mau membuangnya atau tidak benda ini sudah tidak berarti lagi, sih." Sosok bersurai merah itu menyeringai tipis, kemudian meletakkan kancing kecil berwarna putih itu di dalam kotak. Menutupnya rapat-rapat.

_Menutup hatinya rapat-rapat._

Kancing pemberian Nijimura tidak lagi dibawanya kemana-mana, dan seiring berjalannya waktu, eksistensi benda tersebut pun terlupakan.

* * *

><p>Tuhan punya cara yang lucu untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Sudah berapa tahun sejak ia melihat pemandangan yang sama seperti ini?<p>

Punggung itu...

"Akashi?"

"Ya, ini aku."

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Memegang tabung kelulusan di satu tangan, dan tangan yang lainnya di dalam saku. Kedua mata Akashi yang sekarang sudah kembali sewarna dengan batu rubi itu menatap sepasang mata di hadapannya.

_Kalian bahkan memiliki mata abu-abu yang sama._

"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar membiarkanku sendiri sampai hari ini. Tadinya aku sempat berpikir kau akan muncul di atap dan menggangguku seperti biasa,"

"Aku selalu menepati janjiku," balas Akashi sambil menggeleng. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Mayuzumi-san."

Kata-kata yang familiar.

Menyisakan rasa pahit pada mulutnya.

"Jangan," mata abu-abu itu menyipit. "Pakai keigo. Aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Kedengarannya geli, tahu."

Akashi tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa kecil. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering tertawa, sering tersenyum. Berkat Kuroko dan Seirin saat Winter Cup lalu... "Kau mau aku memanggilmu 'Chihiro' seperti dulu lagi?"

"Itu terlalu akrab, dasar tidak tahu sopan santun. Panggil seperti orang normal bisa tidak sih?" Gerutu Mayuzumi. Ada jeda sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Aku lulus hari ini, huh.."

"Ya," balas Akashi singkat. _Kalian berdua ternyata tidak terlalu berbeda. _"Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan. Padaku, pada klub basket, dan pada Rakuzan. Semoga sukses untuk seterusnya di universitas nanti."

"Kalau kau cuma mau formalitas belaka," Mayuzumi tersenyum mengejek. "Lebih baik kau berhenti. Aku tahu kau pintar ngomong, tapi kata-kata itu tidak ada artinya buatku, Akashi."

Akashi menghela nafas, mengulum senyum. Mau sampai kapan ia dilanda _déjà vu _seperti ini terus? "Semoga kau bisa dapat teman di sekolah baru nanti. Dan semoga hawa keberadaanmu naik beberapa tingkat, mungkin dengan begitu kau dapat bersosialisasi lebih lagi," kata Akashi pada akhirnya.

Alis-alis kelabu itu bertaut, "Kau memang kouhai kurang ajar, tapi setidaknya yang tadi itu tulus dari hatimu, jadi kumaafkan."

Akashi terkekeh, dan tatapan Mayuzumi yang biasanya kosong terlihat sedikit terkejut. "...Kau jadi lebih ramah sejak awal tahun. Menurutku itu aneh, tapi setidaknya sekarang orang dapat melihatmu tanpa ketakutan lagi. Mungkin karena matamu yang sekarang sudah tidak belang."

"Sekarang siapa yang tidak sopan?" Balas Akashi, namun senyumnya tidak bisa disembunyikan. "Kau pasti sudah dengar dari Mibuchi dan yang lainnya tentang keadaan psikologisku."

"Iya sih, tapi itu bukan masalah besar kan?" Tanya Mayuzumi balik. Entah Akashi salah lihat atau tidak, tapi tatapan pemuda bersurai kelabu itu melunak. "Kau tetap Akashi Seijuuro."

Perasaan hangat yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya kembali melanda. Angin musim semi menerpa surai merah pendeknya, dan Akashi mulai merasa pusing akan _déjà vu _yang terus-menerus dirasakannya. Mungkin hari ini akan berakhir sama seperti waktu itu.

"Oh iya," kata Mayuzumi tiba-tiba. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Kali ini Akashi hanya tersenyum getir, baru saja dibicarakan. _Kancing lagi?_

_Perpisahan lagi?_

Namun bukannya mencabut kancing pada _blazer _abu-abu miliknya seperti yang Akashi perkirakan, Mayuzumi merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil sesuatu yang jelas-jelas bukan kancing.

"Ini. Untukmu."

Mata Akashi melebar. Kenapa benda seperti ini...

Sebuah gantungan kunci dengan miniatur Fuji Ringo.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku membeli _keychain _Kaguya, dan saat itu sedang ada promo beli satu gratis satu," kata Mayuzumi menjelaskan. "Lalu aku ingat kalau kau juga pernah baca LN-ku dan kau suka Ringo kan? Jadi kupikir, mungkin ini bisa dijadikan kenang-kenangan."

Kenang-kenangan...

_"Karena itu mungkin—mungkin kancing itu bisa dijadikan kenang-kenangan."_

Akashi menggeleng, kenapa pada saat-saat seperti ini suara mantan senpai-nya itu malah terngiang di kepalanya?

Ia mengambil gantungan kunci tersebut, dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Wajah manis gadis berambut merah muda itu membalas tatapannya, dan Akashi mencoba mengingat cerita _light novel _milik sang kakak kelas yang sempat dibacanya waktu di atap dulu. "Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya. Tapi.. Kau tahu kan aku tidak akan menggunakan benda semacam ini."

Sebuah perempatan muncul di pelipis Mayuzumi. "Awas kalau kau membuang gantungan itu, Akashi. Biar gratis, _merchandise _TokeImo itu jarang dijual, tahu."

Akashi tersenyum geli, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan membuangnya. Terima kasih, aku... Kau benar-benar membuatku takjub, Mayuzumi."

Yang bersangkutan membuang wajahnya ke samping, entah ekspresi apa yang tengah dibuatnya saat ini. "Jangan berlebihan. Itu barang gratisan, bukannya aku sengaja membelikanmu atau apa."

"Coba ulangi lagi," balas Akashi cepat, dan senyumnya makin jelas saja. "Coba ulangi yang barusan itu. Kau benar-benar terdengar persis seperti Midorima."

"Kau—kau pasti mengejekku. Entah apa yang kau maksud, tapi kau _pasti_ sedang mengejekku kan, Akashi," hardik Mayuzumi kesal, dan kouhai-nya membalas dengan tawa.

Keduanya lalu terdiam, hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran sang senpai, namun Akashi kali ini menantikan episode _déjà vu _lainnya, dan mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya agar tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang _tidak perlu_.

Karena hasil akhirnya pasti akan sama saja.

"Bukankah ini saat dimana kau pamit dan pergi dari hidupku—dan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi?" Tanya Akashi pada akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

Mayuzumi mengangkat satu alisnya. "Entah skenario drama apa yang sedang kau susun, aku tidak mau tahu," balasnya. "Tapi mungkin kau benar. Basket adalah yang mempertemukan kita, yang membawamu ke atap dan yang menundaku membaca TokeImo di hari itu. Seusai Winter Cup lalu aku rasa aku sudah cukup main basket, dan sangat kecil kemungkinannya untukku melanjutkan bermain di universitas nanti."

Akashi memejamkan matanya. Kata-kata yang sama persis...

_"Basket adalah yang mempertemukanku denganmu, anak kelas satu paling pendek yang waktu itu langsung lolos masuk_ first-string._"_

Mungkin Kamisama memang sedang menertawakannya sekarang.

_"Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan main basket lagi—bahkan tidak di waktu luang."_

Suara Mayuzumi kembali terdengar, "Tapi—"

_"Aku tidak yakin kita dapat bertemu lagi untuk ke depannya nanti."_

"—Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti."

_...Eh?_

Apa yang barusan—

"Kenapa kaget begitu?" Tanya pemuda berambut kelabu itu heran. "Aku cuma punya firasat kalau kita akan bertemu lagi. Kau punya rumah di Tokyo kan? Aku berencana untuk kuliah disana. Mungkin kita akan berpapasan di toko buku, bertabrakan di jalan, atau mungkin aku akan melihatmu di berita di televisi saat kau sudah mengambil alih perusahaan ayahmu. Entahlah."

Saat Akashi tidak membalas apa-apa, Mayuzumi melanjutkan dengan suara pelan, "Dan saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, aku ingin bertemu denganmu yang satunya. Akashi Seijuuro yang itu, meski sangat menyebalkan—dan jujur terkadang ia menakutkan—dia lah yang menghampiriku di atap waktu itu. Dia yang memberiku kesempatan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berguna di tahun terakhirku bersekolah. Dia yang melihat potensiku untuk menjadi _phantom player. _Aku ingin tetap berterima kasih padanya, walau sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan orang itu."

"Tadi kau yang mengatakan kalau kami orang yang sama, kenapa sekarang kau berkata seolah-olah kami orang yang berbeda?" Tanya Akashi yang menundukkan kepalanya, kembali tersenyum. "Dan kau bisa berterima kasih padaku saja... Lagipula aku dan dia kan orang yang sama."

Mayuzumi hanya mendengus.

Hening kembali melanda keduanya. Entah berapa lama mereka diam, dan tahu-tahu Mayuzumi mengetuk kepala bersurai merah itu dengan tabung di tangan kirinya, dan ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Akashi... Sudah, jangan nangis—aku merasa seperti orang jahat, nih."

Tahu-tahu air matanya sudah mengalir, dan pipinya terasa basah sekaligus hangat.

Hari itu Akashi pulang sendirian, menggenggam gantungan kunci Fuji Ringo barunya erat-erat. Punggung Mayuzumi yang berjalan menjauh terus terbayang di kepalanya, namun dadanya tidak terasa sesak sama sekali.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia membuka kotak kecil yang disimpannya setahun lalu, mendapati benda kecil berbentuk bulat itu masih berada disana. Kancing milik Nijimura Shuuzo, yang entah pemiliknya ada dimana dan sedang apa sekarang.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada gantungan kunci di tangannya, dan suara yang familiar kembali terdengar di telinganya.

_"Kalau bisa aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi..."_

Kotak kecil tempatnya menyimpan kancing Nijimura ditutupnya, dan Akashi tersenyum, tanpa paksaan.

_Kalau bisa, aku ingin mengenal Mayuzumi Chihiro lebih jauh lagi._

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak hari kelulusan Mayuzumi Chihiro dari SMA Rakuzan, dan Akashi Seijuuro bertemu kembali dengan mantan seniornya itu saat sedang mengantri di sebuah kedai kopi kecil di Tokyo.<p>

Mayuzumi hampir tersedak kopi pesanannya saat mendapati mantan adik kelasnya itu memasang gantungan kunci Fuji Ringo yang sudah agak usang pada tas laptopnya, dan Akashi dengan santainya membalas dengan, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan membuangnya, kan?"

Mayuzumi membalas lagi dengan "_Image_-mu sudah rusak di mataku," sambil tertawa kecil, dan Akashi menariknya ke salah satu meja dan mereka mengobrol selama beberapa menit. Tak lama kemudian Akashi undur diri, setelah ia menerima telepon dari seseorang yang sepertinya penting.

Mereka bertukar alamat _email _baru dan tidak bertemu lagi sampai beberapa minggu.

Pada pertemuan berikutnya Akashi mengundang Mayuzumi untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah, dan pemuda bersurai kelabu itu menyetujuinya dengan syarat ia akan mentraktir Akashi makan siang pada pertemuan mereka yang berikutnya. Alasannya ingin balas budi.

Mayuzumi merasakan sesuatu yang berdesir di dadanya saat Akashi menyetujui tawaran tersebut dan tersenyum padanya di malam itu.

Pertemuan-pertemuan kecil tersebut berubah menjadi kencan, panggilan nama belakang berubah menjadi 'Sei' dan (kembali) menjadi 'Chihiro'. Entah di kencan mereka yang keberapa Mayuzumi memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangannya, dan entah kapan tepatnya Akashi menggenggam tangannya balik.

Cinta tidak pernah diucap oleh mereka berdua, namun kalau melihat perilaku keduanya, rasanya sudah cukup jelas.

* * *

><p>Akashi menemani Mayuzumi berbelanja <em>light novel <em>di toko buku langganannya di suatu hari pada bulan Desember. Angin musim dingin menerpa keduanya saat mereka melangkah keluar toko, dan Mayuzumi sibuk mengecek buku-buku belanjaannya yang tidak sedikit.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang remaja laki-laki melesat lewat sambil menaiki _skateboard_ dan menabrak Mayuzumi—mungkin akan menabraknya kalau Akashi tidak sigap dan menarik mundur lengan Mayuzumi dengan keras. Pria beriris kelabu itu tersentak terkejut.

Remaja itu berlalu dengan papan seluncurnya, meneriakkan 'gomen!' dan menghilang di belokan. Mayuzumi meletakkan satu tangannya di dada, menghela nafas panjang. "...Nyaris saja. Bocah SMA jaman sekarang memang banyak gaya. Yang tadi itu berkat _emperor eye, _Sei?"

"Jangan bergurau terus. Perhatikan sekelilingmu kalau berjalan, bodoh," balas Akashi, namun pegangannya pada lengan Mayuzumi tidak dilepaskannya. Pria yang lebih tinggi itu mendengus geli dan mencium rambut merahnya.

Kemudian seorang pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Mayuzumi berlari menghampiri mereka berdua dengan nafas terengah-engah, lalu membungkukkan badannya, dan kembali berdiri tegak dengan terburu-buru. "Maaf, maaf! Yang barusan itu adikku. Dasar, si Juuzo itu.. Kalian tidak apa-apa ka—_Akashi?_"

Yang dipanggil namanya mempererat pegangannya pada lengan Mayuzumi, yang memicingkan matanya karena heran.

Suara itu sedikit lebih berat sejak terakhir kali ia mendengarnya, namun tetap terdengar familiar di telinga.

Akashi mendengar suara benda terjatuh—seperti suara _kancing_ terjatuh—dari kejauhan, entahlah, mungkin berasal dari dalam kepalanya saja. Lututnya mendadak lemas saat menatap wajah tampan yang juga familiar itu, dengan surai hitam yang sekarang panjangnya sudah mencapai tengkuk leher, tapi ia hafal betul iris kelabu yang _bukan_ milik Mayuzumi itu.

"Niji—Nijimura-san..?"

.

.

.

.

.

**end**

* * *

><p>catatan:<p>

**Dekopin: **nyentil dahi.

**Kubota Masaya: **senpai yang poninya panjang kayak Hara, temennya Niji yang di teiko arc. info ini dari kurofes

**Sekiguchi Tooru:** senpai yang pake arm-sleeve, temennya Niji juga. info dari kurofes.

**TokeImo:** light novel yang Mayu baca di atap pas ketemu Akashi, "Tokei-jikake no Ringo to Hachimitsu to Imouto". ceritanya ada di omake replace novel vol 5. saya sok-sok singkat biar kayak OreImo.

**Fuji Ringo:** protagonis cewek di TokeImo. di NG shuu chapter 239, Akashi yang abis baca LN-nya Mayu bilang "i will accept that Ringo-tan is cute". iya, pake "-tan".

**Kaguya: **tokoh cewek lain di TokeImo, Mayu demen ama dia.

+tentang ayahnya Niji mungkin bisa dibaca lebih lanjut di replace novel vol. 5

+buat yang masih bingung tentang tradisi ngasih kancing waktu wisuda mungkin bisa cari di gugel. /dor

A/N:

iya, saya bikin nijiakamayu lagi. padahal fic yang satunya belom apdet /nyengir /dibuang. endingnya ngegantung ya? gapapa dong biar greget. abang niji pulang dari amrik, rambutnya gondrong dan makin ganteng. ati2 ya mayuyu, ntar sei-mu clbk loh /udah nak. btw saya baru sadar matanya bang niji itu abu2 juga...

udah masuk semester dua, jadi mungkin saya bakal hiatus sebentar karena mau siap2 ujian. sekolah emang jijay.

thank you for reading!


End file.
